Easy Mode
by beniceplz
Summary: Alan, a failed hero aspirant, finds himself stumbling into the body of a certain worlds strongest hero. This would be rather daunting, if said hero wasn't also literally invincible. His dreams of becoming a hero have been made remarkably easier, now if only his confidence matched his newfound strength.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo guys, I've been wanting to write fanfiction for a while now, but most things I've watched/read I've either forgotten, not been interested in doing a fanfiction of, or haven't read the manga of. It feels wrong writing fanfiction of something with a manga you haven't finished. Anyway, none of those apply to OPM so I decided to try it out. I've made it rather easy on myself here since OPM is fairly easy to write fanfiction of. With a main character that literally only needs one punch to end all fights all I really have to worry about is spicing up the plot, adding some character drama, and trying to express the hype of OPM fights on a page. Should be pretty relaxing to write. Which is nice since, you know, I have basically zero experience writing anything longer than two thousand words. Anyway, onto the story.**

Prologue

"God, we have run into a problem." A black cloaked figure said as he appeared in front of a glowing white mass.

"What is it?" The glowing white mass—who was apparently god—asked.

"You know that indestructible, immovable limiter you placed on every single living being—us included—to prevent anyone being from growing too powerful?"

"Yes, I do in fact remember. I do somewhat regret putting one on myself, but I suppose that's just a testament to how wise that choice was. I would undoubtedly be corrupt without it, and I can't imagine what other, less-wise beings would do with such power."

"Yea, about that... Some random wannabe hero managed to remove his..." Awkward silence permeated throughout the empty white void.

"What?" God's voice came out with a mix of embarrassment and pure, utter confusion. "How? Even I haven't managed to break it. What kind of insane stunt did they pull to manage that?"

"Um... well..." The cloaked being seemed reluctant to share, not wanting to embarrass the god any further. "He... did it through training. Lots of training. Like, the guy is actually really stupid. He had absolutely no idea that there was such thing as training too much, so he just kept training. As you know, once your body is injured enough that it should by all rights be dead, then you can, theoretically, experience a major increase in strength if you have the willpower to keep yourself alive in said state. This is because of your soul strengthening, and it, in turn, strengthening your body. Now, this idiot somehow kept himself in this state—by training—for two and a half years straight. The rampant and constant increases in power were at war with your limiter for about a year, and your limiter eventually lost." The sheer ridiculousness of the situation managed to throw off even god himself before he eventually regained his bearings and replied smartly and elegantly.

"What the hell?" Ok, maybe not.

"I don't know either sir."

"So, let me get this straight. Right now, at this very moment, we have some stupid human mortal walking around with a soul so ridiculously powerful that him passing on would likely end the entire multiverse?"

"Well, not exactly."

"What do you mean 'not exactly?' Is there more?"

"Upon breaking the limiter, the soul became so powerful it overwhelmed the host's mind, leaving him an emotionless, thoughtless husk."

"Really! That's great news! All we need to do now is overlay the mind of a trustworthy individual over the body! And since there is currently no mind, the soul won't have any basis for mental defenses, meaning it'll be incredibly easy to input the mind too!"

"Yeah, about that... You know Rob?" If a mass of glowing white energy could sweat, it would.

"Oh. Oh no. What the hell did he do!?" God screamed.

"He decided to act without referring to anybody and took the mind of a random, ordinary guy and threw it into the body." Silence once again filled the void, though this time, they wished it was the awkward kind.

"Make arrangements to erase Rob from existence. No funeral will be necessary, he won't be missed."

Disappointment is something Alan is familiar with. He, like any other red-blooded high school boy, greatly desired to be a hero. Working for the Hero Association was any boy's greatest dream. They were paragons of justice, looked up to by just about everyone. A regular topic of discussion at his school was about which S-Rank was the coolest. While those talks could get quite heated, everyone still managed to agree that they are all awesome. Even the more morally questionable ones are still pretty damn awesome.

Guided by the desire to achieve the same awesomeness, Alan decided to try his hand at the exam. He'd trained since middle-school, working out regularly to build his muscles to an acceptable place. Yet, even with all his training, he was woefully unprepared for the examination.

Heroes are people who are unreasonably strong. They are meant to protect the common-folk from deadly threats that could result in many casualties, so expecting them to accept somebody who probably can't even take on a single, average adult human is unreasonable. Nonetheless, he still tried. And failed. Horribly. Like, really badly.

So badly in fact, that even nearly a month later he was still feeling the effects. Well, mostly. The results of the examination itself wasn't a big deal, the big deal was the people who relentlessly made fun of him for thinking he could actually make it in. His parents laughed at him for a bit when he failed, probably because they long since predicted the end result, and while that definitely hurt, his classmates were the real issue.

He'd always been a bit awkward. He had a cheerful exuberance about him that drew quite a bit of unintentional attention, and then, the moment he got said attention, his exuberance switched to a timid nervousness. It wasn't the worst, and he was a fairly endearing person, but upon starting his heroic training in middle school he'd been hyping up his future as a hero for years. People made fun of him about it then too, but between his passion and the few people that did actually believe in him, it was easy to ignore.

And then he failed, and everything went downhill from there. He became the laughing stock of the entire school. The few friends he'd managed to maintain had been forced into the position of semi-close acquaintances, most embarrassed to be around him but still having enough loyalty to not blow him off completely. It sucked, and with no one to really support him and his parents not caring, it really had an effect on the young teen. So much so that he'd even abandoned his training because he felt silly whenever he tried starting again.

Staring up at the moonlit, star-filled sky, Alan's naturally optimistic mind tried its best to hold back his feelings of inadequacy. He couldn't help but question how well his desired job really fit him. If he couldn't even endure some petty bullying, how would he endure the daily death matches heroes were said to have. He'd fail, just like he did on that test.

His thoughts were interrupted by a flicker of black in his peripherals. Looking down, Alan spotted a black-cloaked, six-feet tall humanoid creature with distinctly skeletal hands. Alan stared at the thing uncomprehendingly for a few seconds, before-

"MONSTER!" The scream pierced through the air, filling the empty streets and likely waking up more than a few people.

All of Alan's previously self-loathing thoughts were abandoned as his instincts took over. He vaulted off the bench and began sprinting away full-speed, not entertaining the thought of fighting for a second. The black-cloaked monster simply stood there, watching him curiously, before making its move.

Alan stood no chance. The monster appeared in front of him in the blink of an eye, and Alan nearly ran directly into it. In a panic, he stumbled and fell onto his butt. His chances of escaping were now zero. Between the monsters speed and Alan's current position, only a hero could save him now. Alan, mind already beginning to fall into a depression before even encountering the monster, didn't have any hope.

This encounter only served to prove Alan's helplessness. All those years of resolutely training to become a hero didn't prepare him for a real monster. His illusions of bravely facing down Dragon-level monsters were all just that, illusions. Stupid, arrogant illusions. If he actually succeeded in passing that exam, he would die.

With his dreams, hope, and confidence shattered, Alan gazed up at the black-cloaked figure with acceptance. He no longer had any purpose, the monster was only doing him a favor.

"You're welcome for this, boy." It seems the monster realized this too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't expect updates to keep coming this fast. They'll probably be pretty sporadic. And longer. This was pretty short.**

**Chapter One**

Waking up is always a sucky experience. Unless you're some kind of freak, you probably don't like waking up. Waking up with a massive headache, sore everywhere, on the floor and with your body feeling much different than it did when you last you remember it, however, is much worse.

"Ugh, who drugged me," Alan muttered wearily. He sat up very slowly, wincing at the numerous aches that exploded all over his body, before looking around.

He was in an apartment, that much was clear. There was a TV, a small square table, a desk with a computer, and a mat and pillow that acted as a bed. He was smack dab in the middle of it all, lying face down on the wood floor only a ways away from the make-shift bed.

"What the hell... Where am I?" He said, before promptly shutting up. Making noise in a kidnappers house would probably be a bad idea. Or would it? The apartment was small, with only one other room which more than likely led to a bathroom, so only the most incompetent of kidnappers would not have heard him getting up.

He noticed the sores all over his body slowly beginning to fade. They weren't going to completely disappear for quite some time at this pace, but they were disappearing unusually fast. This thought prompted him to quickly look over his body.

A blue and white tracksuit covered most of it, but there were definitely a few unexpected differences. Like, per se, A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT BODY!

"AHH!" Alan immediately shot up onto his feet, his mind working frantically to come up with some kind of explanation for his circumstances. That's when a completely different realization startled him.

"AHHH!" He should be dead. A monster attack was the last thing he remembered, and monsters aren't generally the types to spare others. Was this the afterlife? Was hell actually just the life of a middle-aged man? He didn't know much about that sort of life, but he heard it sucked!

Disregarding his previous worries about kidnappers, Alan rushed into the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror.

Alan is many things. Awkward? Yep. Annoying? Sure. A failure as a hero? Sadly... A waste of space? Well, that's a bit rude, but you could probably argue that most people are wastes of space, so sure! But, if there is one thing Alan is most definitely not, it's bald. His old body had an excessive amount of that, actually.

For a few moments, he stared in complete disbelief. Who knew that one late night session of stargazing could mess your life up so bad? What was he even supposed to do? He'd never dealt with anything more than teenage drama, and waking up in the body of a bald middle-aged bald man wasn't something even heroes had to deal with! Unless, you know, they were middle-aged bald men.

You know what? He didn't have to deal with this. This was long since a problem he couldn't solve on his own, so there was only one logical course of action. He'd have to consult his parents!

* * *

Standing in front of his parent's house, he was starting to have second thoughts. He liked to think he was immune to the effects of awkward conversations or a good old-fashioned tongue lashing, having experienced those many times in his life, but there was a distinct wrongness in telling your parents you were their only son when, in reality, you possessed the body of someone with an age comparable to their own.

Hesitantly, he knocked. It was a gentle thing, really. In his old body, his knock would have produced so little noise nobody would have even heard it. In this body though, Alan watched with wide-eyes as the door flew off its hinges and shattered into pieces against the far wall.

"How?" His mouth opened and shut rapidly, not comprehending the show of superhuman strength he just pulled off.

"AHHH! SOMEBODIES BROKEN IN! GERALD, GET THE GUN!" His superhuman feat was so distracting, in fact, he failed to notice the scream of his mother from inside the house.

"Did I just...? Oh my god. This is the body of a hero-"

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Alan stared down the barrel of his dad's gun, mind blanking out for a moment.

"Guess a villain is more accurate now..." Alan muttered. "NO WAIT!" His eyes widened, "DAD! Don't shoot!" His hands waved wildly in front of him, trying to buy time to explain before his dad got antsy and killed his own son. A few feet away from his dad, his mothers head peaked around the corner with a panicked expression.

"Gerald, he just called you dad! He's on drugs! I'll call the police!" His mother said, before darting out of view. This was getting bad. Really bad. Today just wasn't his day.

"No, wait! I actually am your son, I just-" He began edging closer while talking.

"ANY CLOSER AND I SHOOT!" He backed away instantly.

"Dad-"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"SIR! SIR, you're birthday is August 21st, you think hero costumes are tacky and dumb, you've had eight dogs, the fifth one being your favorite, you've-"

"Wha-HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT, YOU STALKER!"

"IT'S BECAUSE I'M YOUR SON!" Briefly, the shouting from both sides stopped. Gerald considered it for about half a second.

"You must have been the one to kidnap him!" Panicked couldn't even begin to describe the look of utter terror forming on Alan's face. "BUT! I'll give you a chance to explain. HONEY, COME HERE FOR A SEC!" And just like that terror turned to relief.

"What is it?" She warily entered view again, holding a phone with her finger hovering just above the number one on the screen, two digits having already been typed.

"Alright, let's sort this out," He placed the gun directly against Alan's temple, "Explain."

"I-I, umm.. Well-umm.."

"Out with it!"

"Alright fine! I was just a little down from my failure on the Hero Exam, so I was relaxing outside. Then some monster comes up to me and... and..." Tears flowed down his face like a waterfall, the stress of the last 24 hours finally becoming too much to bear. He collapsed onto the ground a pathetic mess, hiccuping and crying.

Both of his parents watched on, half-disturbed and half-worried. The speech patterns and nervousness were the same, he acted similarly and knew lots about them, and on top of it all, he claimed to be him. Maybe this was actually their son after all.

"Ok, fine. Come inside… Alan." The name was said hesitantly, but the wide-smile that spread across the bald man's face at being called that curbed some of his hesitation.


End file.
